jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zweiter Todesstern/Legends
Der zweite Todesstern war eine riesige Kampfstation des Galaktischen Imperiums, die nahe dem Waldmond Endor erbaut wurde. Von Endor aus war der Todesstern durch ein SLD-26-Schutzschild geschützt. Der Endor-Schildgenerator konnte jedoch im Jahr 4 NSY von der Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz zerstört werden. Ähnlich wie beim ersten Todesstern sollte die Kampfstation dem Zweck dienen, abtrünnigen oder abwanderungsgefährdeten Planeten und Systemen des Imperiums eine außerordentliche Machtdemonstration darzubieten, zusätzlich war jedoch eigentlich ihr Hauptziel der Rebellion eine Falle zu stellen und sie ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Frei nach dem Motto „Herrschaft durch Furcht“, wie es bereits zu Zeiten der Tarkin-Doktrin praktiziert wurde, hoffte das Imperium mithilfe des Todessterns ihren Machteinfluss erpresserisch zu untermauern und im gleichen Zug die Rebellen-Allianz für immer zu vernichten. Technische Merkmale miniatur|links|Konstruktionsphasen der Bauarbeiten. Obwohl die Bauarbeiten an dem zweiten Todesstern niemals beendet werden konnten, bezogen bereits vor der Vollendung imperiale Besatzungstruppen die Raumstation. Der Imperator sah vor, mit dem zweiten Todesstern ein unzerstörbares Bollwerk zu schaffen, das keinerlei technische Mängel aufweisen sollte, wie es beim ersten Todesstern der Fall war. Die größte Schwachstelle des ersten Todessterns war der offene Luftschacht, der direkt zum Reaktorkern der Raumstation führte. Dank dieses Konstruktionsfehlers gelang es der Rebellen-Allianz mit Luke Skywalker als Piloten, die Schlacht von Yavin mit der Zerstörung der Kampfstation für sich zu entscheiden. Im Stationsentwurf des zweiten Todessterns wurde dieser Fehler beseitigt. Stattdessen sorgten Millionen von winzigen Öffnungen in der Außenhülle für eine ausreichende Belüftung des Reaktorkerns. Reflektorplatten und Notfallblenden dichteten diese Öffnungen zusätzlich ab.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Mit der Modifikation des Superlasers wies der zweite Todesstern gegenüber seinem Vorgänger eine deutlich höhere Feuerfrequenz auf. Um nur einen, unpräzisen Schuss abgeben zu können, mussten die Kondensatoren des ersten Todessterns mehrere Stunden lang Energie sammeln, der Hypermateriereaktor des neuen Todessterns benötigte hierfür nur wenige Minuten. Zwar reichte die Energie nicht aus, um einen gesamten Planeten zu zerstören, durch verbesserte Zielerfassungssysteme konnten damit aber langsame, bewegliche Objekte wie beispielsweise Großkampfschiffe deutlich besser und schneller anvisiert werden. Entgegen den zugespielten Informationen der Rebellen-Allianz war der Superlaser bereits vor der Fertigstellung der Raumstation voll einsatzfähig.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Um die äußere Oberfläche des Todessterns wurde eine lokale, künstliche Schwerkraft erzeugt, deren Gravitation sich in Richtung des Reaktorkerns erstreckte. So war es den Kanonenmannschaften erlaubt, auf der gesamten Oberfläche der Außenhülle zu gehen. Im Inneren der Kampfstation richtete sich die Schwerkraft vom Nordpol in Richtung Südpol aus. Diese Tatsache ermöglichte den Teilnehmern des von Jabba dem Hutten eingeführten Demolition-Wettbewerbs Turniere auf der Oberfläche des zweiten Todessterns auszutragen. Die Erlaubnis für diese Turniere stammte von einem imperialen Moff. Zu dem Kampfgebiet zählte auch der Superlaser des Todessterns, wobei Fahrzeuge, die sich auf der Superlaserscheibe befanden, während diese feuerte, Schaden nahmen. Die in den Gräben des zweiten Todessterns patrouillierenden TIE-Sternjäger stuften die Teilnehmer dieser Turniere als feindselig ein und hatten Erlaubnis, die Teilnehmer mit Laserfeuer anzugreifen. Am Nordpol der mondgroßen Kugel ließ Imperator Palpatine einen 100-stöckigen Kommandoturm errichten. Von diesem Turm aus wollte er zukünftig seine imperialen Flottenverbände kommandieren. Zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Zerstörung war die gesamte Raumstation zu rund 70 Prozent fertig gestellt. Geschichte Vorplanung miniatur|rechts|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader beobachtet die Bauarbeiten des Todessterns.]] Wie bereits beim ersten Todesstern übernahm Chefingenieur Bevel Lemelisk auch bei dessen Nachfolger die Konstruktionsplanung. Lemelisk war es auch, den Palpatine für den Konstruktionsfehler des Belüftungsschachts am ersten Todesstern verantwortlich machte und entsprechend zur Rechenschaft zog. Palpatine ließ den Chefingenieur insgesamt siebenmal sterben und erweckte ihn wieder zu Leben, sodass er in einem Klonkörper gefangen war. Nach Fertigstellung der Konstruktionspläne versicherte Lemelisk, dass die Kampfstation unzerstörbar sei, lediglich während der Bauphase sei ein Eindringen in den Hauptreaktorschacht möglich, was die Schwachstelle der Station ausmachte. Dem wollte der Imperator entgegenkommen, indem er die Konstruktion von dem Schutzschirm eines planetaren SLD-26-Schilds umgeben ließ. Der dafür notwendige Schildgenerator war auf dem abgelegenen Waldmond Endor stationiert, sodass sich der Todesstern während der Dauer der Bauarbeiten im Orbit des Waldmondes bewegen musste. Da sich der Todesstern jedoch in keinem normalen, also geosynchronen, Orbit aufhielt, musste er erhebliche Antriebsleistung schaffen, die die Konstruktion vor einem Abstürzen in die Atmosphäre des Waldmondes bewahrte. Zu Beginn der Bauarbeiten konnte die Raumstation noch von einem Repulsorlift abgefangen werden, was sich mit zunehmender Masse und Größe der Konstruktion erübrigte. Bauarbeiten miniatur|links|Der Imperator kommt am zweiten Todesstern an. Die Bauarbeiten dieses Todessterns schritten im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger von der Außenhülle zum Innendeck voran. Als Bauarbeiter setzte das Imperium insbesondere für die Außenhülle leistungsfähige Arbeitsdroiden ein. Das Kommando des Zweiten Todessterns oblag Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod, der durch seine logistischen und organisatorischen Fähigkeiten die Bauarbeiten außergewöhnlich schnell vorantreiben konnte. Nicht selten waren dazu brutale Mittel vonnöten, um die Bereitschaft der imperialen Arbeiter zu steigern. Obwohl die Kampfstation nach drei Jahren harter Arbeit zu rund 70 Prozent fertig gestellt und der Superlaser einsatzfähig war, ließ Darth Vader oftmals seinen Unmut darüber aus, dass die Bauarbeiten zu langsam vorangingen. Grundsätzlich lässt sich das Voranschreiten der Bauarbeiten in vier Konstruktionsphasen einteilen. Zunächst beschränkten sich die Bauarbeiten des Todessterns auf den Zusammenbau der Komponenten, die die Konstruktion des Hauptreaktorkerns ausmachten. Im Durchmesser nahm der Raum des Reaktorschachtes rund ein Zehntel der gesamten Struktur ein. In derselben Phase wurde außerdem die Polarachse ausgerichtet, die mit ihrer stabilen zylinderartigen Form direkt den Hauptreaktorschacht im Zentrum des Todessterns schnitt. Im Anschluss an der Fertigstellung der Reaktorschächte, konstruierte man von Innen heraus die zentrale Fläche, die nach außen zur späteren Außenhülle trat und mit dem äußeren Äquatorialband endete. miniatur|links|Die Rebellen-Flotte in der [[Schlacht von Endor/Legends|Schlacht von Endor.]] Anschließend baute man die einzelnen Stockwerke des Todessterns entlang der Polarachse in Rohbauten an. Vom Äquatorialband aus nahmen auch die ersten Oberflächen-Stadtteile der Außenhülle Gestalt an. Hierbei konzentrierten sich die Bauarbeiten verstärkt auf die Primärwaffe, dem Superlaser. Somit war dieser Teil der Kampfstation im Hinblick auf die Endfertigung vorrangig, sodass die restliche Halbkugel deutlich offen lag. Während der Teil um die Linse des Superlasers voll ausgestattet und gepanzert war, blieb die gegenüberliegende Seite beinahe vollkommen unfertig. Von der fertigen Gegend um den Superlaser schritten die Arbeiten zu den Polarkappen voran und schließlich entlang des Äquatorialbandes. Palpatine legte großen Wert auf die akkurate Verfolgung dieses Bauplanes. So wollte er zum einen eine schnelle Einsatzbereitschaft des Superlasers gewährleisten und zum anderen ein schwer im Bau befindliches Aussehen auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Station, was die Rebellen im Glauben lassen sollte, die Kampfstation sei überhaupt nicht einsatzfähig und demzufolge einem Totalangriff schutzlos ausgeliefert, sofern der Schutzschirm nicht existent wäre. Zerstörung Noch während sich der zweite Todesstern in seiner strukturellen Fertigstellung befand, spielte Imperator Palpatine bothanischen Spionen die Information zu, dass sich ein im Bau befindlicher Todesstern im Orbit über Endor befinden würde. Palpatine wusste, dass die Information bis in die Reihen der Rebellen-Allianz vordringen und diese einen schnellstmöglichen Totalangriff gegen die Kampfstation angehen würde. Damit wollte er die Rebellen-Flotte nahe dem Todesstern in eine Falle locken. Eine imperiale Flotte, bestehend aus dem Saber-Geschwader, dem Scimitar-Geschwader und der Todesschwadron, die den Befehlen des Flottenkommandanten Firmus Piett unterstanden, sollten sich zunächst hinter dem Waldmond in Bereitschaft stellen. Sobald die Rebellen-Flotte unter dem Kommando Lando Calrissians in Reichweite war, tauchten die Großkampfschiffe des Imperiums auf und kesselten die Rebellen ein. miniatur|rechts|Die Zerstörung des Todessterns. Nach Anweisung des Imperators sollte sich das Feuer der imperialen Schiffe zunächst auf kleinere Rebellen-Schiffe beschränken. Sein weiterer Plan war es, den an Bord es Todessterns befindlichen Luke Skywalker zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren, indem er dem Jedi die aussichtslose Situation seiner Rebellen-Freunde vorzeigte. Entgegen den Erwartungen der Allianz war der Superlaser des Todessterns voll einsatzfähig und Palpatine demonstrierte die Feuerkraft des Lasers an einem Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer, dem [[MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer]] Liberty. Im Laufe der Raumschlacht konnte der Todesstern durch den überarbeiteten Superlaser innerhalb kürzester Zeit noch einen weiteren Sternkreuzer, den Großkreuzer Urjani und die ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatte Erlösung vernichten. Währenddessen befand sich ein Rebellen-Stoßtrupp unter der Führung Han Solos auf der Oberfläche Endors, um dort den Schildgenerator des Schutzschildes zu zerstören und einen Offensivangriff der Rebellen-Flotte zu ermöglichen. In Zusammenarbeit mit den einheimischen Ewoks gelang es den Rebellen den Endor-Schildgenerator zu zerstören. So konnten die Rebellen im Orbit zum Angriff übergehen, da der schützende Schirm um den Todesstern nicht mehr existierte. Gefolgt von einigen TIE-Jägern und TIE-Abfangjägern drangen Lando und Wedge Antilles in die offene Seite der Kampfstation ein und bahnten sich den Weg zum Hauptreaktorschacht. Dort zerstörte Wedge mit seinem X-Flügler die Energieregler, sodass Lando anschließend mit dem Millennium Falken den Reaktor selbst unter Beschuss nehmen konnte. Die Zerstörung des Reaktors löste eine Feuerwelle aus, die den Todesstern von innen heraus explodieren ließ. Hinter den Kulissen *Die offiziellen Quellen widersprachen sich in der Angabe der tatsächlichen Größe des Zweiten Todessterns. Während die Datenbank auf StarWars.com lange Zeit von einem Durchmesser von 160 Kilometern sprach oder beispielsweise in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter zu lesen ist, dass der Zweite Todesstern beinahe doppelt so groß sei wie der Erste, gab Alle Welten und Schauplätze die Größe des Todessterns mit 900 Kilometern an. Mittlerweile wurde die Datenbank dementsprechend aktualisiert. *Um die strahlenförmigen Elemente um den Reaktorkern des Todessterns in darzustellen, wurden 1.500 Angelruten verwendet. *Im Spiel Empire at War – Forces of Corruption kann man mit dem Imperium in der Galaktischen Eroberung mit dem Zweiten Todesstern im Orbit der Planeten kämpfen, genau wie die Exekutor und die Admonitor. Dabei ist er nicht etwa fertig gebaut, sondern in genau dem Baustadium, wie er in der Schlacht um Endor zu sehen ist. Siehe auch *Prototyp des Todessterns *Erster Todesstern *Superlaser Quellen * * *''Demolition'' * *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' * *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' * Einzelnachweise en:Death Star II es:Estrella de la Muerte II fi:Kuolemantähti II fr:Seconde Étoile de la Mort hu:Második Halálcsillag ja:第2デス・スター nl:Death Star II pl:Druga Gwiazda Śmierci pt:Estrela da Morte II ru:Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти II» Kategorie:Raumstationen Kategorie:Todessterne Kategorie:Superwaffen Kategorie:Legends